


Ohne Worte

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hat verdammtes Glück, und er weiß es. Vielleicht schafft er es auch noch irgendwann, es zu sagen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/139049.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohne Worte

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogen-Prompt: Gelb (Details am Ende da Spoiler)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, established relationship, mild h/c  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter

***

„Ich hätte das wirklich auch noch alleine nach Hause geschafft“, murrte Thiel, als er ins Auto stieg. Wenn Nadeshda nicht eben im Büro dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er Boerne deutlich gesagt, was er davon hielt, wie ein Kind eingesammelt und nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Aber so war die ganze Szene schon irritierend genug gewesen. Er schubste Boernes Hand beiseite, die nach seinem Sicherheitsgurt griff.

„Sag mal, geht’s dir noch gut? Ich kann mich selbst … wo ist denn das verdammte Ding schon wieder?! … anschnallen!“ Thiel saugte wütend an seinem Finger, den er sich an diesem Mistding eingeklemmt hatte. Warum mußte Boerne auch so eine schicke Karre fahren, in die man kaum ein- oder aussteigen konnte!

„Hast du heute eigentlich was gegessen?“ Boerne starrte konzentriert in den Seitenspiegel und schoß dann in eine Lücke im Verkehr. So abrupt, daß es ihn in den Sitz zurückdrückte, was seine Stimmung auch nicht hob.

„Denkst du vielleicht, ich hatte heute Zeit zu essen!“ Boerne sah zu ihm herüber und er fühlte sich noch schlechter als sowieso schon. Natürlich wußte Boerne das. Boerne war schließlich mit dem gleichen Fall beschäftigt, und ihm ging es bestimmt nicht viel besser. Und er benahm sich gerade unmöglich, aber der Anfall von Schuldgefühlen machte das alles auch nicht besser. Eher schlimmer.

„Vielleicht solltest du –“

„Herrgott Boerne, jetzt hör endlich auf mich zu betütteln!“

…

„Was wird das denn?“ Sie waren eine Weile schweigend gefahren, als Boerne plötzlich anhielt. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, daß sie eine andere Strecke gefahren waren als sonst. Aber bevor er noch einmal fragen konnte, wieso Boerne jetzt hier stoppte, war der andere schon ausgestiegen. Wortlos. Die Tür knallte mit einer gewissen Endgültigkeit ins Schloß und hurra, da waren sie wieder, die Schuldgefühle. Nicht nur, daß er bei diesem Fall kein Stück weiter kam und die Chancen, den Täter zu ermitteln, von Tag zu Tag geringer wurden – jetzt hatte er sich auch noch mit Boerne gestritten. Die meisten dachten ja, daß sie sich sowieso die ganze Zeit in den Haaren hatten, aber das war was anderes. Das war nicht wirklich streiten. Streiten, das war sowas wie jetzt. Und bloß weil er mit den Nerven runter war, Boerne hatte ja eigentlich gar nix getan außer zu versuchen, nett zu sein. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn der andere ihn hier einfach sitzen ließ, er hatte echt nichts besseres –

Thiel schreckte hoch, als die Beifahrertür geöffnet wurde.

„Hier.“

Er starrte ungläubig auf den Pappteller, den Boerne ihm unter die Nase hielt.

„Pommes?“

„Jetzt iß erst mal, und dann fahren wir weiter.“

Er wollte protestieren, wollte sagen, daß er nun wirklich auch einmal einen Tag ohne Mittagessen überleben konnte, und seit wann war es überhaupt O.K., daß er in Boernes Auto Pommes mit Majo aß? Aber dann stieg ihm der Geruch in die Nase und ehe er sich versah, schaufelte er das Essen in sich hinein als gäbe es kein Morgen. Erst beim Essen merkte er, wie hungrig er wirklich war – kein Wunder, heute Morgen hatte er auch nur eine schnelle Tasse Kaffee getrunken, und gestern Abend … er erinnerte sich dunkel, wie er nach Hause gekommen war, zu müde, um noch bei Boerne zu klingeln, und einfach nur ins Bett gefallen. Er wischte mit der letzten Pommes einen Rest Majo auf und ließ sich erschöpft zurück in den Sitz sinken. Als er eine Berührung spürte, blinzelte er. Boerne hatte ihm den leeren Teller aus der Hand genommen und lächelte leicht.

 _Danke_. Danke wäre das richtige gewesen, oder _Entschuldigung_. Aber alles was er über die Lippen brachte, war „Wollen wir dann nach Hause fahren?“, aber Boerne schien den Rest trotzdem zu hören, denn das Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

Diese Nacht schlief er bei Boerne, und auch wenn nichts wirklich besser geworden war, der Fall immer noch so hoffnungslos wie zuvor, fühlte sich das Leben plötzlich wieder ein wenig leichter an.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogen-Prompt: Gelb (Pommes)


End file.
